Empress or Actress?
by ambestoire
Summary: A 28 years old actress from Beijing, all Ru Yi wanted in life was to succeed and pay her bills. After a bad day of having the lead role of Empress Wu that she wanted so badly given to a rookie, she fell asleep in her bath. When she awaken, she is suddenly the bride of a certain handsome emperor. And to her shock, the emperor has the face of Troy, her manager! Rated M just in case.
This fanfic is inspired by the drama "Empress of China". No copyright infringements are intended.

Chapter 1: Troy or Gao Zhong?

Ru Yi pulled her waist length hair up into a messy bun. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She has large doe eyes and milky fair complexion.

"Wu Ru Yi, you are the best, remember that," she repeated again and again almost chanting. She sighed and made her way to the steamy hot water bath she has prepared for herself. Ru Yi dropped the towel hugging her slender figure and immersed herself into the hot water bath.

This evening Troy, her manager buzzed her and told her that the role of Empress Wu has been given to Debbie, the new rookie from A & T. Ru Yi gritted her teeth. All the crews of the production knew how the big busted amateur landed herself with the role. Ru Yi has been watching so many historical dramas in preparation of this role, she was this close to getting the role. Instead, she has been offered the role of Xu Jie-Yu, the supporting role.

"I'm going to tell Troy I will not take the role tomorrow, how am I supposed to act with that dumb blonde?" she said to herself, determined to choose her ego over her desperation to pay her bills and rents this time around. Ru Yi took a deep breath and immersed herself completely into the bath, as if that will clear her of the frustration.

She is a 28 years old actress from Beijing. All she wanted in life was to finally succeed in her acting career, and yes, pay her bills and rent.

"Niang niang,"

"Niang niang,"

"Niang niang!" there seems to be growing panic in the voices.

Ru Yi emerged from the bath. She was coughing badly, trying to catch her breath. She felt as if she was this close to brain dead, or whatever they call it.

Ru Yi brushed off the soft, fragrant thing on her face.

 _Petal?_

She touched the red rose petals in her hands.

 _This is weird._

Ru Yi looked around, this bath doesn't seem like her bath tub in her rented studio apartment in uptown Beijing. This place too sound too unusually quiet, and she didn't hear any honking like she would usually hear back in her apartment. She looked around, she is in a lake, filled with rose petals, maybe a thousand rose petals.

"Kwei-fei Niang niang," called a voice again. Ru Yi turned and looked at the worried face of the owner of the voice. The girl was dressed in traditional attire, and her hair was pulled up into a bun. There were many that were dressed like her, probably a dozen of them.

Ru Yi gasped. She suddenly realised that she was in a bath. Which means that she is naked.

"WUAH!" she exclaimed, putting her arms around her bosom.

The maidens immediately kneeled, seemingly shocked by her sudden scream.

"Forgive us, Niang niang,"

"What is taking so long, the auspicious time is almost here," said an older lady, dressed a little differently compared to the maidens. She was in a maroon robe and has a more complex hairdo and more headsets. From her historical drama marathons of late, Ru Yi managed to make out that these women are dressed in Tang Dynasty attire.

 _Why am I in a shooting set? Damn am I in a dream, or am I dead?_

"Pardon your old servant, Kwei-fei Niang niang," the older lady looked at her and frowned. She looked bitter but extremely polite. Ru Yi looked around. No doubt, she was talking to her.

"Me?" she asked, pointed to herself.

The older court lady smiled curtly and bowed. "Niang niang, the auspicious time is here, may your Royal Highness step out of the bath and let the court ladies prepare you for this auspicious day," Ru Yi was perplexed. Perhaps the hot steam has blocked oxygen from entering her brain. She felt dizzy and confused.

"Quick, help Niang niang out of the bath, if His Majesty is left waiting none of us can take this responsibility," warned the older court lady.

 _His majesty._

Ru Yi was dragged out of the bath before she could think of grabbing anything to cover her body. _It's okay its a dream,_ she comforted herself. The Court maiden and ladies got to work very quickly. Something that smelled very nice was smoothed into her long silky black hair and the maidens begin combing her hair. Very quickly, the maids wrapped a few layers of silk around her and something that reminded her of corsets was clutched around her abdomen. Ru Yi gasped when the older lady tightened the corset, and her bosoms protruded conspicuously. Ru Yi's jaws dropped. _Wow, this is too sexy for such an era!_

After the corset, the ladies began doing her make up. _These people are pros._ After what felt like hours of pulling and tugging, the court maidens finally stopped.

"Niang niang," the older court lady bowed.

"May I invite your Highness to put on the phoenix robe,"

Ru Yi frowned. _Phoenix robe? Oh well might as well enjoy this dream._

At that, Ru Yi got up from her seat, almost going off balance with the weight on her head. She must have one kg of headset on her head now, she thought.

 _Big budgets big budgets_ the little voice in her head screamed.

Her eyes almost fell off her skull when she saw the most magnificent robe being brought into the chambers. The robe was white with beautiful red patterns and with gold thread on it. The trail of the robe seems endless. The embroidery on the robe was what that left her petrified.

 _I am definitely dreaming. This is like Wu Zhe Tien._

"Awesome," the word left her mouth.

"Niang niang, please," the older court lady called and Ru Yi stepped into the robe. She was left petrified a second time as she saw her reflection in the mirror brought before her.

"Is this me?" she managed to say finally.

"Niang niang your beauty is unmatched," the maidens chanted aloud.

Ru Yi took a careful look at herself, her lips was painted dark crimson red, a beautiful mark symbolising a phoenix was drawn between her brows. Her hair was made into an extremely complex hairdo. Something she has never seen before in any historical drama. Her hair was decorated with gold accessories and rubies. Ru Yi was stunned.

Moments later, Ru Yi was on her way to another side of the palace. Just that she was not alone, she was escorted by almost 2 dozens of maidens and eunuchs.

The very long trail of her robe and the weight of her hair were beginning to hurt her neck. The march suddenly stopped.

"Announcing the arrival of the honourable lady, Wu Kwei Fei Niang niang," announced a high pitched eunuch. Swiftly after, the door opened and the servants moved to the side and kneeled to make way for her.

"Kwei Fei Niang Niang, please enter the bedchamber," said an older eunuch.

Ru Yi examined the bed chamber. If she thought what she has seen thus far was magnificent, this is mind blowing,

 _This is a bed chamber of one person?_

She walked around. Ru Yi touched the warm bed she was sitting on. After all the hours of applying layers and layers of beautiful garments and hairdo, she was swiftly undressed and changed into her nightgown.

 _Ridiculous, just to travel here?_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror next to the wall again. Her hair is now let loose, but there were still very beautiful gemstones ornaments on her hair. Her red coloured nightgown was nothing simple as well, filled with embroideries and made of fine linen and silk. The dark crimson colour on her lips accentuated her flawless fair complexion.

 _Oh well, at least I got married to an emperor once. In my dream._

She smiled, while caressing her soft nightgown.

 _Time to wake up._

Ru Yi pinched her cheek lightly. _Ouch!_

Ru Yi blinked. She was still in the spacious chamber, sitting on the spacious bed of-God-knows-who.

Ru Yi scratched her head, frustrated.

"Announcing the arrival of His Majesty the Emperor,"

Ru Yi felt her heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh no, if I'm not awake yet, and I'm on the Emperor's bed on our wedding night...And with this protruding boobs!_

Ru Yi panicked. All the Emperors in historical dramas are old, fat, and ugly!

 _Oh no! Am I going to be raped in my dream?_

Ru Yi jumped off the bed when she heard the door opened.

Emperor Gao Zhong stepped into his bedchamber. Ru Yi stared wide eyed.

The man standing before her was dressed in a matching robe to the one she was wearing earlier. His hair was pulled up into a tall, single bun. He has a simple but elegant headset of maroon beads on his head. But what was more outstanding beneath the beautiful and luxurious garment was the face before her eyes. He was nothing old, fat or ugly. He has naturally perfectly shaped brows and a straight tall nose. His facial features are almost perfectly proportioned. Beneath the facial beard that was so perfectly trimmed, Ru Yi realised that the Emperor was a very young man.

 _But wait a minute, he looks extremely familiar!_

"TROY!" She yelled.

The Emperor frowned in shocked. "What did you just say?" he asked.

 _Why is Troy in my dream. FML. Wait, I don't have a life, that's why Troy is in my dream. Am I about to have a wet dream of my manager._

"Is there anything wrong, mei-ren?" Gaozhong broke the silence between them. He took a few steps forward while Ru Yi remained frozen. She suddenly realised how hot her manager whom she work and argue with everyday can be. _Was he this tall?_

"Why are you not greeting me?" he asked suddenly, a hint of arrogance in his eyes.

Gao Zhong advanced to the dressing table and looked at her.

"Wu fei, are you not going to help me undress?" he demanded sternly.

 _Wow, Troy can be so dominant._

The Troy she knew was this nerdy guy that was probably 21 or 22, whom she has seem to know since forever since he is her manager.

Before she could react, he has removed his headset swiftly. His magnificent outer robe was tossed to the side. Ru Yi stood still and looked at him as he advanced towards her.

"Are you that shocked to see me as the Emperor?" he asked coldly.

Ru Yi sensed the hurt in the words and was confused.

"Speak, Wu fei," he demanded and grabbed her hand.

"Umm, no?" she replied timidly. The answer seems to make this Troy very happy as he flashed her a brief smile.

 _Yes, that looks more like the happy, silly, Troy._

"Mei ren, I, Emperor Gao Zhong, now have the sufficient identity and qualifications to love you," he declared proudly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Ru Yi felt her heart racing at the physical contact.

 _I must be crazy in this dream. It's not that I have never hugged Troy. What's with the excitement?_

Gao Zhong released her and tightened his grasp around her waist and neck, pulling her nearer. Ru Yi felt nervous when their lips touched.

Ru Yi felt her heart exploding into flames when the unknown stranger pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Ru Yi felt the handsome emperor's kisses growing wilder and attempted to push him. Gao Zhong stopped immediately and stared at her sharply.

"Why? Wu fei, Are you still unable to accept me?" he snapped, grabbing her waist tight, hurting her slightly.

 _This lad has issues._

 _Wait, Gao Zhong, Wu Fei. Sounds like I've heard this somewhere._

Her brief silence to ponder upon the question has fuelled his anger. She was thrown to the bed and like a hunter; he was already on top of her. His weight pinned her flat to the bed and Ru Yi couldn't move at all.

"Hey, let me go!" she protested.

Gao Zhong frowned slightly at how different was her speech from usual.

"I don't care whether I have your heart, but tonight I'm going to have you," he warned sternly.

 _Got it! Wu Zhe Tien was Gao Zhong's stepmother, the reason Gao Zhong wanted to be the Emperor was because he wanted to have Wu Zhe Tien. But I remember reading in the script that Gao Zhong loved Wu Zhe Tien dearly, why is this Gao Zhong so bitter? Oh shit, I should have listened to Troy's lecture._

Ru Yi panicked when Gao Zhong begin rummaging her lips and neck. He tore her fine garment roughly exposing her bosoms.

"WUAH!" she yelled and attempted to kick him but was to no avail as he has pinned down her thigh. He felt challenged by her protests and Ru Yi felt him tightening his grip around her wrists. He claimed her lips again, rougher than before. He stared hungrily at her dishevelled state. Ru Yi felt the evidence of his arousal against her abdomen and began to panic.

Gao Zhong tore off his own garments swiftly and resumed kissing her. Ru Yi bit his ears and pushed him off the bed before running to the opposite side of the bed.

His beautifully toned upper torso and arms was visible from her current position. He too was flushed and dishevelled from the session, his forehead damp with perspire and the corner of his lips slightly red from her lipstick. His right ear that she has bitten was slightly red. Ru Yi actually felt her body reacting to the sight of him.

"Tr-, your Majesty, please let me go," she half pleaded, beginning fear that she will really be raped by this very-angry-but- very-hot- Troy.

"Come over here," he commanded.

Ru Yi attempted to run to the door but felt a strong arm around her waist and she was pulled firmly into his embrace.

He was hugging her from behind, so tight that she felt her ribs collapsing.

"Can't you accept me?" he whispered into her ears, half pleading.

Due to the location of her studio apartment, she was used to the morning sunlight shining on her face each morning. Ru Yi rubbed her eyes and stretched slightly.

 _What a very real and vivid dream_.

Ru Yi smiled to herself. Her eyes sprung open as soon as she felt a familiar strong arm around her waist. Still attempting to adjust her eyes to the sunlight, Ru Yi quickly looked around. She saw some familiar garments all over the floor.

 _This can't be._

"Mei ren, you are awake?" said the handsome man that was lying next to her.

Ru Yi realised that she was completely naked and let out a sharp scream.

Almost instantly, Gao Zhong jumped on top of her and covered her mouth with his palm.

"Quiet, else, everybody will storm in," he warned.

He was right, almost instantly, the older eunuch from yesterday stormed in but stopped when he saw their state. Lowering his head to the floor, he kneeled down quickly.

"Pardon the intrusion your Majesties, but is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Eunuch Li, dismiss yourself." answered Gao Zhong calmly.

"Yes, your Majesty," Eunuch Li quickly exited the chamber.

Ru Yi was stunned at the sight of Gao Zhong entire naked body on top of hers.

 _This was not a dream at all. I had sex with Troy. And more importantly, where am I?_

There, what do you think? I will continue the story if there is anyone that wants to read chapter 2. =)


End file.
